


Seeing Red

by stary_melnik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Knifeplay, M/M, POV Uchiha Obito, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sickfic, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Обито хочет, чтобы Какаши страдал, он наслаждается его болью.Но тогда почему так тяжело заставлять его истекать кровью?





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593153) by [SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto). 

_«Режь меня, я все еще истекаю кровью_  
_Сделай всё возможное, чтобы проникнуть мне в голову_  
_Потому что я собираюсь заставить тебя запомнить моё имя_  
_И я буду последним, кого ты предашь_  
_Просто подожди_  
_Ты увидишь алый»_  
Beth Crowley — «Red»  


Алые капли появляются из тонкого аккуратного среза. Сегодня это первый, остальная его кожа гладкая, нежного молочного цвета.  


Самое время снова испачкать её.  


_Отложи нож. Освободи._  


Обито понимает, что должен использовать более неровное лезвие, но он так любит гладкие и острые ножи. Работать с ними — одно удовольствие. На коже они оставляют намного более утончённые линии. Ни один ниндзя вам не сможет сказать, что ему нравится использовать тупые ножи. Единственный недостаток острых — они не причиняют такой боли, как тупые.  


Но в то же время знать, как что-то медленно-медленно приближается, почти так же плохо, как если бы это действительно произошло.  


Рассвет.  


Это только утро.  


Осознание того, что всё только начинается, рвёт на части.  


И Обито видит это.  


Он отвлекается на гримасу невыносимой муки, которая искажает лицо Какаши, на страх, мелькающий в его глазах, страх, который никуда не исчезнет, который горит в нём.  


_Не причиняй ему боли._  


Взгляд Обито перескакивает с кровоточащего пореза на молчаливую агонию на лице Какаши. Трудно выбрать, на чём сосредоточить своё внимание, когда оба так завораживают.  


Палец Обито проводит по алой линии, он надавливает и раздвигает края раны, чтобы крови стало ещё больше. Какаши сжимает челюсти, у него выступают слёзы, и взгляд Обито снова притягивается к лицу.  


_Прекрати это._  


Губы Какаши разомкнуты, из них вырывается тяжёлое дыхание. Его глаза — точнее, его оставшийся единственный глаз — широко распахнут, взгляд направлен в никуда. На лице выражение абсолютной паники.  


Обито никогда не приходится использовать с ним кляп. Какаши упрямо сохраняет молчание, если физически способен на это. А звуки боли, срывающиеся с губ, когда он наконец больше не может терпеть — вздохи, стоны и крики — только приветствуются.  


На самом деле Обито наслаждается ими.  


_Они причиняют мне боль._  


И только когда звуки становятся просто невыносимыми, он пользуется кляпом. Но на самом деле делает это, чтобы лишить Какаши ещё одной свободы. Возможно, единственной, что у него осталась.  


Рука Обито скользит по груди Какаши. На этот раз он не причиняет вреда, Обито удивляется тому, насколько кожа Какаши гладкая и тёплая. Обито касается бледной ровной кожи, кончиками пальцев ощущая рельеф твёрдых напряжённых мышц.  


Следов от предыдущих дней больше не осталось. Выделяется только лишь новый порез, в остальном Какаши выглядит так, будто ничего не произошло. Как будто огонь не плавил его кожу, как будто кости не дробили, будто живот не изрезали и не вынимали из него внутренности.  


Выглядит так, будто совсем ничего не случилось.  


Исцеляющие способности Карин действительно потрясающие.  


Когда на Обито накатывают воспоминания о том, через что он заставил пройти Какаши на этом самом столе, становится трудно поверить, что сегодня первый раз, когда он решил использовать простой старомодный нож. Возможно, это потому что обычные порезы не так болезненны, как другие виды пыток, или…  


… этот просто самый приятный.  


_Я хочу защитить своих товарищей._  


Его кровь восхитительна, и Обито нравится, когда она обтекает естественные формы его тела. Неправильно согнутые конечности и суставы, изогнутое в неестественной позе тело не очень нравятся Обито, даже если всё это стоит выражения ужаса на лице Какаши. Но запах чистой яркой крови намного приятнее, нежели сгоревшей, обугленной плоти, например.  


А кроме того…  


Обито мрачно смеётся, когда видит, как изгибается Какаши, и пот стекает по его напряжённым мышцам, смешиваясь с кровью из единственного пореза на животе.  


Какаши напуган, но изо всех сил пытается не показывать этого. И это удивляет — откуда у него силы на то, чтобы прятать свой ужас. Обито точно знает, что звук его собственных шагов в коридоре заставил сердце Какаши биться сильней. Когда он открыл дверь, у Какаши перехватило дыхание. А сейчас, стоя к Обито совсем рядом, он дрожит, трепещет.  


_Он великий джонин._  


Сейчас, простое нахождение в одном помещении, ожидание чего-то, кажется, вызывает больший стресс, чем сам процесс пыток. Какаши точно знает, что не сможет сбежать. И знает, что приближается что-то страшное. Обито может сжалиться, позволить разуму Какаши опровергнуть собственные мысли о том, что ещё Обито может сделать с ним…  


… что-то ещё более мучительное.  


Особенно после того, как Обито на самом деле показал, что может быть очень изобретательным, что не сдерживается, не жалеет. Показал, что получает удовольствие, пытая Какаши.  


_Меня тошнит._  


Обито скользит указательным пальцем по его телу к ткани нижнего белья.  


— Какаши, — говорит он, наблюдая за произведённой реакцией.  


Сердечный ритм ускоряется, дыхание становится рваным и резким.  


Это так… интригует.  


_Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал._  


Нож проводит новую линию на теле, кровь сразу же сочится из новой раны. Обито глубоко вдыхает, и дурманящий аромат наполняет его лёгкие. Яркие дорожки стекают по животу, образуя тонкие ручейки и лужи на одежде.  


Какаши вздрагивает.  


Обито не может отвести взгляд от этой картины. Плавные алые линии завораживают, почти гипнотизируют.  


Это… на самом деле…  


Увлекает.  


Он плашмя ведёт нож вверх по руке Какаши, обводит плечо и задерживается на шее. Он видит, как Какаши дрожит от соприкосновения с холодным металлом или, быть может, он дрожит вовсе не от холода. Обито подводит нож под челюсть и поворачивает лезвием вверх. Легко проводит по коже, открывая неглубокую рану.  


Обито снова вдыхает. Воздух всё ещё слишком свежий, чтобы медный запах заполнил всё помещение. Обито на время убирает нож, наклоняется к обнажённой шее. Какаши так близко, что Обито чувствует его мускусный запах и немного — мыла. Дыхание Обито на его коже слишком резкое, Какаши напряжённо сжимает ладонь и дёргает плечом.  


Обито слизывает алые капли прежде чем они сорвутся вниз. Он проводит языком дорожку до самой раны. У крови привкус железа с ненавязчивым солёным оттенком. Он медленно сглатывает, смакуя восхитительный вкус, и чувствует сладкое, сладкое страдание.  


_Это разбивает мне сердце._  


Какаши тяжело дышит. Обито чувствует под языком его горячий нерегулярный бешеный пульс. Он выгибается настолько, насколько ему позволяют это сделать оковы. Серые пряди прилипли к влажной, будто в лихорадке коже. Обито лишь ухмыляется ему в шею, пока пальцы нежно ласкают открытое лицо, словно любовника. Какаши издаёт лишь задушенный всхлип.  


Какаши правда долго пытался изменить его, обратить на свою сторону, просто поговорить. Но со временем он бросил эту привычку. Правда, иногда с его губ срывается мольба, он пытается уцепиться за надежду, которая угасает слишком медленно. Он обещает сделать всё, что угодно, если Обито пожелает вернуться с ним, дать Конохе — дать этому проклятому миру — второй шанс.  


Будто он когда-то думал об этом.  


_Я хочу стать Хокаге._  


Какаши больше не разговаривает. Но его упрямая воля всё ещё цела. Обито уже долго не может сломить её.  


Любой нормальный человек давно бы уже сломался.  


Обито снова возвращается к ножу — рисует всё новые яркие линии. Он создаёт произведение искусства в трёх измерениях — алое на телесном. Он выводит линии просто так, без особенной цели.  


Пока в голову неожиданно не приходит идея. И он от неё сразу без ума.  


Острый нож двигается с небывалой лёгкостью.  


Тело Какаши истекает кровью.  


Обито выводит первую букву своего имени на животе Какаши — «О». Он слой за слоем аккуратно прорезает кожу, пока не доходит до напряжённых мышц. Остаётся совсем немного свободного времени, но будь он проклят, если сегодняшнее занятие закончится слишком быстро.  


Низкий стон, вырывающийся из горла Какаши похож на мягкую фортепианную ноту.  


Обито хочет слышать больше, он хочет создавать музыку.  


Следующая буква «Б».  


Возможно, он сам больше не признаёт себя Обито Учихой, но Какаши знает его таким, и до тех пор, пока это важно для него, это всё, что имеет значение. Когда Обито выводит третью букву, на лице Какаши отражается понимание и, как и следовало ожидать, боль. Не только физическая, из-за которой он, чтобы не издать ни звука, крепко сжимает челюсти. Боль эмоциональная, которая ранит глубже, чем может ранить простой нож — глубже мышц и самих костей.  


Боль, ранящая самое сердце. Боль, которая никогда не отпустит.  


Обито — это самая сильная боль Какаши. И это ужасно красиво.  


У Какаши осталось совсем немного сил, одинокая безмолвная слеза скатывается из единственного глаза и стекает по лицу.  


** _НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЕМУ БОЛЬНО!_ **  


Какое-то чувство сжимает грудь. Обито разочарован, лезвие вонзается глубже и разрывает артерию. Кровь льётся потоком, словно дымящаяся вода из горячего подводного источника. Алый цвет, кажется, повсюду — тёплые капли попадают на лицо и одежду. Наконец воздух наполняется густым и тяжёлым запахом. Обито проклинает себя за испорченную работу и быстро перекрывает кровоток. Он совсем не эксперт, но знает некоторые базовые медицинские дзюцу. Какаши просто не может потерять сознание от кровопотери — только не снова. Обито уже усвоил тот урок, он не повторяет одну и ту же ошибку дважды.  


_Ты заставил его плакать. Какаши никогда не плачет._  


Он не собирался позволить Какаши отделаться так легко.  


Какаши снова вздрагивает, когда последняя буква врезается в грудь. Он с огромным трудом встречается взглядом с глазами Обито.  


Он выглядит обиженным — просто ужасно обиженным, но, на удивление, не обвиняющим.  


Какаши никогда не обвиняет.  


_Отпусти его. Он хочет домой._  


Это, конечно, выгодно, но немного раздражает.  


Обито снова вонзает в него нож, восхищается алым цветом и получает удовольствие от мученического выражения лица Какаши.  


Каждый раз, когда плоть разрывается металлом, что-то так же глубоко врезается в Обито. Каждая чистая эмоция, которую он видит на лице Какаши, проникает прямо в душу, заставляя в нём что-то свернуться от боли.  


_Я принял на себя его боль. Зачем же ты делаешь это?_  


Обито сжимает челюсти, пытается игнорировать то, что так отчаянно желает вырваться. Он полностью сосредоточен на страданиях Какаши;  


невысказанное отчаяние,  
тяжёлый, пьянящий запах,  
так много малиновых оттенков,  
хриплые, давящиеся стоны,  
изящные подробности.  


_Не могу дышать._  


Маленький мальчик внутри него умоляет остановиться.  


Обито душит его.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593153/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
